Abducida
by Franitahs
Summary: Sakura, una joven heredera de una gran fortuna es secuestrada en las afueras de Japón por una banda de despiadados traficantes sexuales. Llevándola a la fuerza a China empieza una carrera por sobrevivir en donde los instintos más bajos del ser humano entran en todo su esplendor y en donde la Ley "El más fuerte sobrevive" se aplica a la perfección. SOLO ADULTOS, CONTENIDO FUERTE
1. Secuestro

**Abducida**

**Sinopsis:** Sakura, una joven heredera de una gran fortuna es secuestrada en las afueras de Japón por una banda de despiadados traficantes sexuales. Llevándola a la fuerza a China empieza una carrera por sobrevivir en donde los instintos más bajos del ser humano entran en todo su esplendor y en donde la Ley "El más fuerte sobrevive" se aplica a la perfección. SOLO ADULTOS, CONTENIDO FUERTE

Parecía que fueran horas, quizás hasta días pensaba la muchacha de ojos verdes que miraba por una diminuta ventana rumbo a un destino desconocido, a su lado habían 3 chicas que de seguro tenían su misma edad, las miro fijamente tratando de entablar una conversación pero las chicas no querían hablar, solo se limitaron a darle la espalda y tratar de dormir, Ella suspiro y vio sus cadenas atadas a sus pies recordando cada momento que le había privado su libertad

Japón, 10 horas antes del secuestro…

-Mi amor esto es hermoso!, no debías haberte molestado- decía la ojiverde mientras besaba a aquel muchacho de ojos ámbares que le sonreía de sobremanera

-Sakura, te mereces eso y mucho mas mi vida, ya llevamos 4 años juntos y tu cumpleaños número 18 debe ser especial, por eso mi amor también te tengo otro regalo-dijo el levantándose y poniéndose a su lado arrodillándose ante los ojos de ella- Sakura, quiero que nos casemos, quiero ser el hombre que este contigo para toda tu vida, por favor di que aceptas-

-Claro que acepto Shaoran-dijo ella besándole tiernamente en los labios hasta que suena su celular- _Alo?, si ningún problema voy enseguida…tranquila mama yo iré a ver qué pasa_-

-Tu madre?- dijo el sonriendo y tomándole de la mano mientras ella asiente- Entonces creo que es hora de que te vaya a dejar a tu casa mi vida-

-Gracias Shaoran, por cierto que harás hoy en la noche?-

-Tengo pensado quedarme en mi departamento, con palomitas y una guapa mujer que comparta mi cama esta noche-

-Ah sí?, y quien es esa mujer-dijo sonriendo seductoramente

-Bien sabes que eres tú mi amor, te amo bonita-

-Entonces como lo hacemos?-

-Mi chofer ira por ti a las 8 de la noche y te llevara a mi departamento en donde tendremos una noche de pasión –

-Exagerado, ya vamos mejor será…-

Esa misma noche Sakura se ponía su mejor vestido para ver a su novio, sonriendo mientras miraba el anillo con el diamante se ponía a pensar en todas las cosas que harían, los hijos, y todo el futuro que le deparaba, de pronto escucha el timbre y la voz de su mama que le avisa que ya llegaron por ella

-Hija cuídate por favor está bien?, y mándale mis cariños a Shao-

-Lo hare mama- dijo ella sonriendo, cuando salió se dio cuenta que el chofer era otro, cosa que no le sorprendió mucho a Sakura ya que sabía que Shaoran tenía varios choferes- Eres el chofer de Shaoran?- el solo asiente con la cabeza y le abre la puerta del auto, ella se sube feliz mientras el auto arranca, de pronto cuando el chofer diviso que estaba a una distancia prudente de la casa se estaciono en una luz roja, antes de que ella pudiese decir algo un hombre de unos 40 años puso algo de cloroformo en su nariz haciendo que Sakura cayera profundamente en un sueño, sin decir más aquel hombre se subió y se dirigieron a un rumbo desconocido.

Actualmente, dentro del camión..

Sakura soltó una lagrima por sus mejillas, extrañaba a su familia, extrañaba a su novio y lo peor no sabía a donde iría a parar, algo debía hacer, no creía que fuera tan difícil escapar, después de todo ella era una corredora profesional en su tiempo libre, trato de sacarse las cadenas pero justamente el camión paro y apenas las puertas se abrieron y 2 hombres las agarraron a la fuerza y las tiraron contra el piso

-Cállense zorras ya llegamos a destino-dijo él mientras las llevaba a una casa hermosa estilo colonial, Sakura trataba de ver cosas que le ayudaran a escapar, pero no podía concentrarse al ver como aquel hombre que la llevaba la tocaba lascivamente- Tu eres virgen no?-

-Ya quisieras infeliz, gracias a dios no te daré ese gusto- ella recibe una bofetada por parte de aquel hombre

-Cállate pequeña mocosa, miren ya llegamos, ahora quiero que se den un baño y se arreglen, tienen 20 minutos antes de que vaya por UDS y las viole masivamente entienden?, el jefe quiere verlas presentables.

Sakura subió las escaleras y entro a una pequeña habitación, lo que vio le revolvió el estomago, solo una cama con un velador con una caja de condones y juguetes sexuales, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, donde rayos estaba. Trato de desocupar su mente al ver el tiempo que le quedaba asi que se dio un baño y se puso el kimono que estaba en esa horrible cama, cuando paso el tiempo bajo junto con las otras 2 muchachas, una de cabellos negros y ojos rojos de extraordinaria belleza, se notaba que no era japonesa, por el otro lado una hermosa joven de cabellos grises y ojos violetas vestida con un kimono azul, Sakura la conocía, esa muchacha era Alegra Avalon, hija de un mega acaudalado empresario, trataba de atar cabos mientras caminaban hasta un gran salón en donde un hombre imponente de unos 2 metros, cabellos rubios y solo ataviado con una bata estaba sentado tomando un coñac mientras había una mujer que le practicaba sexo oral

-Estos son mis nuevos ejemplares?- dijo el sonriendo maliciosamente- Ya era hora de algo de carne fresca-dijo pateando a la muchacha y haciendo que los 2 hombres la sujetaran fuertemente- Tu no me sirves mas, iras al sector 9 en donde te subastaremos al mejor postor , llévensela y denle un baño ya me canse de coger a esa pequeña zorra y como publicidad pongan que da buenas mamadas- la joven desapareció en la oscuridad mientras las 3 muchachas se miraban asustadas tratando de escapar- Mm, tratando de escapar?, ya ha habido miles que lo han intentado-dijo el sonriendo y caminando hacia las muchachas- saben lo que me gusta de las hijitas de papa, su virginidad, de cómo se guardan, adoro desvirgar muchachitas- dijo acercándose a la joven de ojos rojos- Tu tienes una belleza particular, cuál es tu nombre-

-Shurika Rae señor-dijo ella con un hilo de voz

-Bueno Shurika, como me respondiste bien y mirándome a los ojos-tomo su mentón-creo que pasare de ti esta noche, eso sí quiero verte desvístete- dijo él con una voz de mando, ella solo hizo lo que le pidió dejando al descubierto su hermoso cuerpo desnudo- Mm, creo que retirare lo dicho eres demasiado hermosa-dijo tirándola al piso y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar la penetra rápidamente provocando un grito desgarrador en la joven muchacha, con placer aquel hombre la embestía sin importarle si ella lo disfrutaba, mas y mas fuerte ingresaba en ella haciendo que la pobre muchacha quedara inconsciente, con un grito de placer vierte su semen dentro de la muchacha- Guau, definitivamente me gustan las vírgenes, y está en particular es tan apretadita-dijo sonriendo y levantándose- Zorra quede todo sucio límpiame- dijo mientras agarraba por los cabellos a Shurika y hacia que succionara el miembro de aquel hombre- Guau, eso estuvo increíble, ya está probada ahora llévenla a asearse y prepárenla que mañana se irá a la sección 8, díganle que es semi-virgen, no me gusta por detrás así que quien la quiera tendrá que pagar una buena cantidad

-Que hago con estas 2?-dijo uno de los hombres

-MM., primero que nada debo analizarlas, desvístelas-dijo con voz de mando dirigiéndose a Tomoyo y metiendo la mano entre sus piernas provocando un gemido suave por parte de esta- Mm… eres virgen, valdrás mucho creo que por tu belleza iras a la sección 8 de prostitución, tienes suerte no serás subastada

-Y esta otra?, no bastante pelea-dijo mientras aquel hombre rubio se acercaba a Sakura y ante la mirada desafiante de ella mete su mano entre sus piernas y frunce el ceño

-Tú no eres virgen muchacha-dijo el seriamente-a esta déjenla en la sección 8 también, no vale mucho aunque mañana la quiero en mi habitación, llévensela

Después de pasada alrededor de 1 hora de martirio las 2 muchachas son encerradas junto a Shurika y a la muchacha rubia que estaba entre mareada y drogada

-Estas bien Shurika?-dijo Sakura acercándose a esa muchacha que no dejaba de llorar

-Tú no me conoces, yo quería guardarme para mi hombre especial, no sé donde estoy, no sé que quieren porque dinero no es-

-Yo les cuento-dijo la muchacha de ojos azules y cabellos rubios- ellos son traficantes, secuestran muchachas hermosas y las venden al mejor postor, somos prostitutas pero de alta clase, y aquel hombre es Roger, es solo un peón mas del que está detrás de esto, pero tiene el poder de desvirgarnos y usarnos mientras, no nos dejaran ir somos un negocio muy valioso para el-

-Cuanto tiempo llevas acá?-

-Desde que tengo memoria 4 años, al principio duele pero tienes que aprender a ser fuerte y sobrellevar todo, acá deben ser fuertes entienden? Porque se enfrentaran a una serie de depravados y si no los satisfacen las golpearan y les aseguro que no quieren eso-

-Entiendo, y que son eso de las secciones?-dijo Alegra tímidamente

-Son 3 secciones, la número 8 son prostitutas que van directamente a la mansión de los hombres ricos, la número 9 son aquellas que son vírgenes de culo y tienen por ende un valor más fuerte y la peor es la 10, en esa sección te usan como bestia de carga y cuando nace tu bebe te lo quitan de la manos y lo venden al mejor postor, raramente las mujeres que están en esa sección sobreviven y a veces la utilizan más de 1 vez-

-Eso es horrible y cómo podemos escapar-

-Es imposible, una vez se me ocurrió pedirle ayuda a uno de mis clientes con el que tenía más afinidad, pero me delato y sufrí violaciones múltiples al menos 10 veces en un día y me encerraron sin comer por otros 3, acá no somos seres humanos, recuerden eso-

-Shaoran me ayudara lo sé, mi novio no dejara que nada malo me pase…lo sé-

-Si eso es verdad, ojala dios te oiga…pero ahora debes ser fuerte OK?-

-Entiendo, lo seré, buscare la manera de sobrevivir, se los aseguro e incluso de salir de este lugar-

Mientras tanto en Japón…

Shaoran se paseaba de un lado a otro, mientras estaba en casa de Sakura, al ver que ella no llegaba decidió ir el mismo, su chofer había desaparecido quien sabe dónde y su Sakura estaba perdida, Touya, el hermano mayor consolaban a una dolida nadeshiko

-Como mierda paso esto, les juro que usare todo mi poder para encontrar a Sakura, y juro por mi vida que los que la secuestraron paguen con la propia muerte-

-Suena fácil y como piensas hacerlo?-

-Yo tengo mis métodos-de pronto suena el teléfono- _Alo?, ya llego a destino la mercancía, me parece ya saben que deben hacer, entiendo, hagan lo necesario para que la mercancía llegue bien, adiós_-todos le quedan mirando- son mis negocios en China, llego mercancía nueva y parece que vino algo dañada, pero bueno nada que hacer ahora debo preocuparme por mi Sakura, la encontrare lo juro.

_**PERDON POR LO FUERTE DEL CAPITULO, PERO ESTAN ADVERTIDOS QUE SE VIENEN ESCENAS MAS FUERTES AUN, ESPERO LES GUSTE LA HISTORIA Y BASANDOME EN SUS REVIEWS VEREMOS SI LA CONTINUAMOS O NO**_.


	2. Decision

**Capitulo 2: Decisión**

Sakura abrió los ojos al día siguiente, sentía como le dolía fuertemente la cabeza, miro a su alrededor y vio que había un hombre de unos 2 metros que le miraba lascivamente, ella se levanto pesadamente de la cama y vio como tenía 1 de sus muñecas amarrada a la cama

-Despierta princesita te toca trabajo hoy, es tu debut y Roger desea verte- aquel hombre se acerca y saca una jeringa de su bolsillo, Sakura se espanta, que rayos iba a hacer con esa jeringa- No por favor, no me haga nada por favor aléjese!-decía pero era en vano, el hombre agarro el brazo y le inyecto la sustancia, de pronto Sakura sintió perderse y a experimentar una sensación jamás vivida antes, aquel hombre malicioso sonríe

-Ves muchachita?, sabía que esto te tranquilizaría…sabias que la heroína hace maravillas, te despeja y te lleva a otro mundo- suelta las esposas y agarra a Sakura como un trapo y le conduce hasta el baño en donde procede a desvestirla y a bañarla, ella trataba en vano de librarse pero por alguna razón sus sentidos le traicionaban y se sentía indefensa ante aquel hombre, una vez terminado todo él le puso solo una bata y la llevo a donde Roger, quien estaba impaciente por ver y probar a su nueva adquisición, pero no estaba solo, junto a él habían 2 personas, ella trataba de poner en orden sus ideas pero no podía, definitivamente estaba perdida

-Señores esta es la nueva adquisición, su nombre es Sakura, como ven es una hermosa muchacha con una inocencia característica, da excelentes mamadas y estoy seguro que cumplirá todos sus caprichos, por una módica suma podrán estrenarla-se acerco a Sakura y la desviste dejando que aquellos hombres miraran lascivamente su cuerpo

-Tus sumas no son tan módicas Roger-dijo un gordo obeso que debería tener unos 50 años de edad, su aspecto era más desagradable que un cerdo acercándose a la muchacha- Esta chica es virgen?-

-No de delante-dijo maliciosamente- pero les aseguro que se excitaran mucho con esta muchacha, por solo 600.000 yens podrán hacer lo que quieran, será toda suya

-Mm, qué opinas socio, nos divertimos con esa muchacha-le dijo al otro hombre que tenía un aspecto demacrado y de solo verlo daba asco

-La verdad quiero quitarme la calentura, pero esta chica esta drogada, y así no podremos disfrutarla Roger-

-Yo me encargo de eso, ahora vengan por acá y cerremos el trato les daré una habitación exclusiva con la muchacha para los 2-

-Me parece bien, llévala al dormitorio y mientras te daremos el dinero-

Neón agarro a Sakura y la encerró desnuda en un cuarto, los efectos de la droga parecían desvanecerse, se recostó un rato y a los pocos minutos entro en razón y se vio en un dormitorio completamente desnuda, miro a su lado y una serie de objetos sexuales estaban colgados en la pared, cuando se levanto tratando de escapar vio a 2 hombres que sonreían maliciosamente, ambos estaban desnudos y ella pudo imaginarse lo que harían con ella

-Despertaste Sakura-sonrió uno de los hombres, ella trato de escapar pero estaba acorralada- sabes que me éxito aun mas cuando mi presa trata de escapar-por detrás de ella se acerco el otro hombre y la tumbo en cuatro patas al suelo- Pague una suma importante por ti, así que sin los dientes yegua de carnaval, quiero que la mames bien rico entiendes-dijo mientras acercaba su miembro y lo introducía en la boca de ella, trataba de zafarse pero con las manos sujeto la cabeza y empezó a embestirla por la boca rápidamente, mientras tanto el otro hombre se pone por detrás y sin siquiera avisarle la penetra por el trasero provocando un grito de dolor por parte de ella, ambos hombres la ultrajaban y no podía escapar, se sentía sucia, se sentía despreciable, pero trataría de escapar eso era seguro, el hombre se sale de su boca y la sube encima de el, ahora era el turno del otro sujeto que empezó a meterle todo su miembro a Sakura mientras aquel hombre se masturbaba con la excitación

-Ya! Déjenme en paz!- dijo ella zafándose del miembro de aquel hombre y tratando de escapar, pero uno de ellos le dio un golpe y la acostó en la cama para posteriormente embestirla con fuerza, lloraba, gritaba pero nada importaba, poco a poco vio como se iban las fuerzas hasta que sintió como ambos hombres se vinieron dentro de ella, uno satisfecho le dio un beso en los labios y la dejo allí tirada mientras el otro se empezaba a vestir

-Roger tenía razón, es muy rico desvirgar un culo-decía mientras miraba como la cama sangraba ante aquel desgarradora violación-ambos una vez vestidos golpearon la puerta y les abrió Neón, ambos hombres le dieron las gracias y se marcharon, sin el menor grado de compasión se acerco a la muchacha y la agarro fuertemente de los brazos, apenas y podía levantarse pero no le importaba, para él, ella era solo otra bestia mas, subiendo las escaleras con toda la fuerza que tenia

-Tuviste suerte, mucha suerte, ahora descansa y báñate-

Sakura se levanto como pudo y se dirigió al baño, abrió la ducha y entrando en ella empezó a lavar s cuerpo, se sentía sucia, lloraba desesperada mientras trataba de sacarse aquel olor de su cuerpo, no quería mas, tenía que salir de allí como fuera, no se quedaría ni un día más acá.

A la hora del almuerzo Sakura bajo media adolorida y se sentó en la mesa junto a las otras chicas que la miraron y sin decir nada siguieron comiendo su merienda, Sakura supo entonces que acá no tendría amigas ni aliadas y que si quería escapar tendría que hacerlo sola

-Estas bien?-Dijo alegra mirando a la muchacha- Tranquila está bien?, todo va a salir bien-

-No va a salir bien!- dijo enojada- me violaron 2 hombres!, me ensuciaron, me drogaron, me...Por dios santo no quiero ni recordar lo que me hicieron!-dijo ella quebrándose en llanto, Alegra se acerco a ella y la abrazo

-Tranquila Sakura, todo va a salir bien-

-Quiero irme a casa-

-Esta es tu casa-dijo la rubia mirando a la ventana-y afírmate que solo es el primer día- Alegra se acerco a la muchacha y la increpo

-Es que no tienes sentimientos!-

-Perdí toda humanidad cuando me trajeron acá, ella no saldrá de acá así que más vale se haga la idea-

Mientras conversaban 2 hombres se acercaron a las muchachas, las cuales se asustaron y se levantaron rápidamente de sus asientos

-Sabía que Uds. se portaban bien-dijo Roger sonriendo- Saben?, hay un matrimonio que no puede tener hijos y sorpresa!, les ofrecí mis servicios, así que veamos, quien será la bestia de carga durante 9 meses?- miro a las muchachas y sonrió cruelmente, miro a la chica de ojos azules y la señalo- Oye tu Mizuki creo que es hora no?, ven conmigo, tu serás la elegida de darle un hijo a ese matrimonio-Neón agarro delicadamente a Mizuki y ella sin despedirse vio como la llevaban por un amplio pasillo, las muchachas solo podían observar y llorar en silencio-Ya sientan alegría! Que esta noche hay fiesta, quiero su mejor sonrisa y sus mejores vestidos, iremos a una lujosa calle en donde mostraran sus talentos-mira a Sakura- Tu podrás descansar, creo que tuviste mucho por hoy….ya vendrán días en los que te acostumbraras a tener a 10 o 20 en tu coño todo el día-

-Si señor- dijo ella mientras se iba a su cuarto, las otras 2 chicas se retiraron y esperaban tristemente su destino

En el cuartel de policía de esa misma ciudad

-No puede ser, te juro que esto me supera Yamazaki-decia Eriol mientras miraba los papeles del secuestro- Ya son 4 chicas, esta red no tiene tamaño, y lo peor es que no sabemos donde están, las muchachas tienen miedo de hablar porque saben lo que les depara y además hay 1000 prostitutas en todo China!-

-Jefe, y no piensa que se nos está escapando algo?-

-No lo sé, pero en serio que ya me estoy viendo superado por esta situación, por favor muéstrame la siguiente foto- Cuando Yamazaki mostro el álbum, el corazón de Eriol dio un vuelco

-La conoce?-

-Claro que si, ella es Sakura Kinomoto…era una antigua novia mía, por dios santo porque ella, porque Sakura-

-Jefe y que va a hacer al respecto-

-Pues empezare a investigar a la familia, ven Yamazaki nos vamos a Japón!-

-OK-

Mientras en la sección 10, Mizuki entro en una habitación en donde había una serie de doctores, ella estaba asustada pero ya no le importaba, ella ya no lucharía mas, ya le habían quitado todo, se acostó en la cama y espero paciente a que con una jeringa implantaran el ovulo de aquella mujer en su interior, los doctores esperaban que todo saliera bien, así que se preocuparían de darle las mejores facilidades

-Eres afortunada, a partir de ahora estarás bien cuidada, nadie te hará nada pequeña así que tranquila-

-No me importa-

-No digas eso, al menos acá tendrás una vida digna-dijo la doctora a lo cual Mizuki la miro

-UD ha sido violada, ultrajada y ahora mas encima tratada como bestia de carga?, a mi me quitaron la dignidad hace mucho y por más que quiera no la voy a recuperar mas-

-Te daré un sedante para que duermas-dicho esto le inyecto una sustancia en el brazo y Mizuki se quedo profundamente dormida.

De regreso a la mansión de Roger, este se dirigía a una habitación en donde un hombre le esperaba sonriendo maliciosamente, Roger se sentó junto a aquel joven quien empezó a hablar

-No puedo creer que sean tan tontos de llamarme, les doy todo! Coños, culos y la posibilidad de tener lo que desean y lo único que quiero es no ser molestado!-

-Lo sentimos señor, respecto a las muchachas nuevas...hay una en particular que nos está dando la pelea-

-Ah sí?, y como se llama esa muchacha?-dijo el mirándole fríamente

-Se llama Sakura, porque señor la conoce?-

-No, pro da lo mismo, ahora quiero que les cambien el hombre, ellas acá no serán tratadas como seres humanos sino como números entienden?-

-Si señor-

-Ahora debo tomar un avión, tengo asuntos en Japón-

- Si señor con permiso- dijeron y se retiraron, aquel hombre miro la ventana y cerro el puño

-Es una pena, pero ella ya no podrá salir más de acá…lamentablemente Sakura Kinomoto está muerta para mí-

Ya eran las 8 de la noche cuando Alegra y las chicas se dirigían a la Van vestidas con una falda corta y un escote pronunciado, Sakura las miraba por la ventana y rezaba por ellas, ya que sabían que a donde iban las iban a terminar de quitar la poca dignidad que tenían.

-Escuchen chicas, este club es muy exclusivo y hay una lista de hombres esperando por UDS, solo les diré que harán todo lo que ellos les pidan-mira a Alegra- Si preguntan te llamaras ahora Tomoyo entiendes?- la joven de ojos violetas asiente con la cabeza mientras Neón miraba a la oji roja- y tu serás Meiling entiendes?-ella asiente con la cabeza- bueno ya llegamos chicas, hagan lo suyo-

Ambas chicas se bajaron y entraron al exclusivo club de hombres, lo que veían adentro les hacia revolver el estomago, una mujer orinando encima de un hombre mientras este se excitaba, por otro lado 3 hombres atacando a una muchacha que parecía menor de edad. Tomoyo miro adelante y vio a un joven de cabellos blancos y ojos grises muy buenmozo

-Tú debes ser Tomoyo, ven conmigo-dijo el ofreciéndole la mano, ella temerosa la acepto y lo siguió hacia una habitación pequeña pero bien decorada, este hombre cerró la puerta y la miro pasivamente

-Por favor no me hagas daño, te lo pido, mi familia tiene mucho dinero, ellos pueden…-pero este hombre le silencia con un dedo

-Se que eres virgen y prometo tendré cuidado por ser tu primera vez, pero a que me desobedezcas y prometo que terminare de hacer esta noche un infierno me entiendes?-ella asiente con la cabeza- Buena chica ahora desvístete y báilame-

Tomoyo se desvistió quedando completamente desnuda, Yue miraba con lujuria aquel cuerpo virgen, aquellos pechos firmes que reclamaban por ser tocados, Tomoyo empezó a bailar mientras él se quitaba la ropa dejando al descubierto su miembro, ella se asusto, aquella cosa era monstruosa, Yue sonrió

-Sé que es grande y gruesa, pero te aseguro que te va a gustar pequeña, ahora ve a la cama y déjame hacer el trabajo- ella asiente en silencio y se recuesta mientras Yue besaba cada parte de su cuerpo, ella gemía porque si bien seria ultrajada, Yue estaba siendo de lo mas cortes, cuando este le mira a los ojos el sonríe y separa las piernas de la muchacha llevando su pene en su entrada- Te va a doler, pero después te va a encantar-dijo mientras trabaja de entrar por aquel espacio diminuto, al ver que costaba ingreso de un solo golpe besando a Tomoyo para que esta no gritara, lagrimas de dolor corrían por sus mejillas mientras Yue la empezaba a penetrar con fuerza, por un momento se le había ido lo caballero y empezó a embestirla- Mierda que eres estrecha mujer, pero es delicioso!- decía mientras la pobre chica lloraba de dolor, ya no quería mas, no disfrutaba eso, le lastimaba

-Por favor ya basta…por favor me duele!-grito ella cuando vio que Yue había llegado al orgasmo y vertido su semen dentro de ella-No mas por favor…-Yue la queda mirando y saca su miembro ya todo flácido

-Tranquila termino…gracias por darme el mejor placer que pude haber pedido- diciendo esto se puso la bata y se dirigió al baño- arréglate y bañarte, yo ya termine contigo por hoy-Tomoyo se agarro sus piernas y se puso a llorar, solo quería escapar.

Mientras tanto en Japón la familia Kinomoto recibe una visita familiar y muy particular

- Que haces acá?-dijo el hombre de cabellos cafés

-Soy el oficial Hiragizawa, vengo a ayudarles a recuperar a Sakura- justo mientras va entrado Shaoran saluda amablemente al oficial

-Soy el prometido de la Srta. Sakura, alguna novedad?-dijo el sonando preocupado

-No señor, pero necesito toda la información posible podemos hablar?-y cuando todos entraron Shaoran maldijo para sus adentros, pero no sería tan fácil descubrir esa red, y si era necesario mataría a quien fuera para lograr su objetivo


	3. Tras la Pista

**Capitulo 3: Tras la pista**

Eriol se sentó junto a la familia de Sakura, Shaoran por su parte estaba atento para poder ver cómo actuar, igual le resultaba chocante toda la situación.

-Cuando fue la última vez que la vieron?-

-Se iba a juntar con Shaoran en la noche, un chofer vino por ella-

-Chofer?-mira a Shaoran- UD mando a buscar a su novia con un chofer?-

-Sí, es que tenía preparada una sorpresa para ella y quería que todo saliera perfecto-

-Bueno, entonces necesitamos hablar con ese chofer, donde está?-

-Desapareció después del secuestro, mi limosina apareció en medio de la nada-Eriol arquea una ceja- Tiene GPS, no soy tan estúpido-

-Entiendo, bueno por lo que veo no puedo hacer mucho lo que si les digo es que estamos tras la pista, seré franco con UDS Sres. Kinomoto, su hija es probable que haya caído en una red de prostitución y trata de blancas-

-Oh no, mi Sakurita No!- dijo Nadeshiko llorando desconsolada-

-Tranquila Sra. Yo me encargare de todo, cualquier cosa por favor llámenme ok?, estaré en Japón 4 días más…buenas noches-

-Buenas Noches detective Hiragizawa y gracias-dijo Shaoran extendiéndole la mano

-Buenas noches…-dijo el cerrando la puerta tras de él, Shaoran miro a la familia y se dirigió al baño, ahí se miró al espejo y se maldecía a si mismo

-Mierda mierda, como carajos Sakura fue a parar allí-agarro el celular- Chicos atención, necesito que me escuchen…están tras la pista de Sakura, encárguense de eso-dijo fríamente y cuando colgó se vio al espejo y su rostro cambio a uno de desesperación- Debo salvarla, por dios santo debo sacarla de allí- su rostro malévolo apareció- No, debe quedarse allí, sino me odiara- dijo para tirar la cadena y salir, ya vería que hacer.

2 semanas después del secuestro…

Sakura abrió los ojos, se dirigió al baño y se lavó los dientes, su mirada era apagada y sin vida, cada día sentía como la energía se le iba cada vez más, suspirando y respirando hondo con la cabeza arriba bajo al comedor en donde estaban Tomoyo y Meiling

-Tienes alguna idea Sakura?- dijo Meiling mirándole

-No aun, pero me he dado cuenta de algo…miren mientras Roger disfrutaba de su mamada conseguí esto-dijo sacando un pedazo de papel

-Y eso que es Sakura?- dijo Tomoyo esperanzada al mostrar el papel- Como lo conseguiste…-

-Les contare pero no deben decirle a nadie…-

_Flash Back_

_-Sakura no creo haberte llamado- dijo Roger mientras veía como Sakura entraba seductoramente mientras escondía unos papeles que Sakura vio_

_-Te echaba de menos, ya sabes que no puedo vivir sin complacerte…-_

_-Lo se querida, aún recuerdo cuando llegaste y eras una chica llorona, te dije que con unas cuantas cogidas te harías más fuerte, ahora dime que quieres….-_

_-Quiero hacerte feliz…-dijo ella agachándose y empezando a succionar el miembro de Roger con fuerza, él puso sus manos en la cabeza y empezó a disfrutar, mientras Sakura con gran maestría exploraba con su lengua aquel miembro con agilidad escondió uno de los papeles en el cinturón de su Kimono-Le gusta mi señor?-_

_-Mucho, pero tengo cosas que hacer, retírate por favor…esta noche iré a tu cuarto OK?-_

_-Ok, lo espero…-dijo besándole en los labios para cerrar la puerta, subió las escaleras y se dirigió al baño en donde abrió los ojos y empezó a lavarse los dientes_

_Fin Flash Back_

-No lo puedo creer, eso es increíble, entonces cual es la idea-

-Es sencillo, miren esto-dijo sacando el papel- Son los turnos de los captores…Neón y Agne serán los más difíciles pero ellos están en la madrugada, Tomoyo tu puedes distraerle, ya sabes cómo-ella asiente con la cabeza

-OK, como tú digas-

-Tu Meiling, sé que eres una experta cerrajera…-

-Quisiste decir ladrona?- dijo ella arqueando la ceja

-No, ya presta atención, estúdiense esos horarios que saldremos de acá lo prometo…-

-Por cierto Sakura, Mizuki me pidió que te diera esto…-le entrega una carta-Dijo que tenías que ser tu…- Sakura agarra la carta y se pone a leerla

"_Sakura,_

_Eres la única con cordura, hubo una chica que salió…se ganó la confianza de Neón traicionando a las chicas, si tu consigues que el confié en ti, te dará más responsabilidades y por ende podrás tener acceso a salidas y podrás avisarle a la policía…eso si a costa de las chicas tú decides que hacer…solo recuerda, acá solo la más fuerte sobrevive._

_Mizuki_"

Sakura termino de leer la carta y miro a las chicas, ellas estaban comiendo su almuerzo tranquilamente

-Me disculpan?- dijo ella saliendo del comedor y dirigiéndose a su dormitorio, tenía que ver que hacer…tenía que ganarse la confianza de Neón, pero no iba a permitírsele traicionar a las chicas, aun no sabía qué hacer, pero al menos tenía una esperanza gracias a Mizuki

Mientras tanto en la sala 10, Mizuki estaba amarrada a la cama del hospital, mientras miles de doctores revisaban el progreso de la implantación

-Sabes, tu cuerpo resistió muy bien, tienes 2 semanas de embarazo Mizuki no te pone feliz?-

-No siento felicidad y ojala este niño no nazca…no quiero ni saber con los cerdos con los que estará

-Mira, sé que no te gusta la idea, pero tendrás que hacértela…este matrimonio quiere a ese bebe y no hay nada que hacer…ahora come toda la comida que debes estar saludable para ese niño-

-No tengo hambre…-

-Te lo dejare acá para que comas…no quiero decirle a Roger que estás dando problemas OK?-

-Haz lo que quieras-y le escupe a la cara a la enfermera

-No diré nada, porque en el fondo entiendo cómo te sientes-dijo ella cerrando la puerta, Mizuki sonrió maliciosa ya que durante la conversación había podido sacar una lima del bolsillo de la enfermera

-Estas enfermeras son idiotas, como se les ocurre tener una lima…esta noche escapare de acá, y me iré lejos lo prometo…-dijo para sí misma, esta noche escapare y seré libre otra vez…-

Esa misma noche cuando todos dormían Mizuki abrió la esposa y se levantó lentamente, aún estaba media aturdida, pero no se iba a dejar amedrentar, con sutileza abrió el dormitorio y vio como estaba todo oscuro, ella sonrió para sí misma y camino lentamente hasta que llego a la caseta de vigilancia, miro detenidamente y se agacho para salir mientras la enfermera y el doctor cogían como animales.

Salió por la primera puerta y bajo las escaleras, cuando escucha unos pasos, se esconde entonces en una alacena que estaba en ese sector y se quedó en silencio, cuando e guardia paso y se encerró en su caseta ella salió lentamente y abrió la última puerta, pudo oler la libertad a pocos pasos de ella

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y se adentró a los bosques, trataba de no mirar atrás, y solo seguir adelante, ella estaba segura que había un pueblo cerca y lo encontraría. Corrió desesperadamente hasta que llego a un acantilado, miro hacia abajo y vio como corría agua, al saber que de todas maneras quizás moriría se tira por el acantilado y desaparece entre la corriente del rio.

Mientras tanto de regreso a la Casona, las chicas se arreglaban para salir a trabajar, Sakura se sentó como siempre mirando por la ventanita mientras Tomoyo y Meiling iban resignadas, neón les empezó a hablar como siempre dando las instrucciones

-Ahora iremos a una casa de estudiantes, ellos quieren diversión y van a pagar muy bien…asi que entreténganlos ok?- las 3 asienten con la cabeza y ven como llegan a destino, se bajaron con su mejor sonrisa y saludaron a los chicos presentes, ellos les miraban lascivamente tocando lo que podían, pero se irían con calma habría turno para cada uno de ellos.

-Bienvenidas….tu oji roja ven conmigo-dijo un chico de unos 21 años tomándole de la mano- Stuart, Lee y Michael vengan conmigo…-los 2 muchachos sonrieron mientras la pobre Meiling iba a su triste destino.

-Y Uds hermosas señoritas vengan conmigo-dijo otro chico hacia Tomoyo y Sakura quienes se acercaron y le siguieron- Saben que siempre he tenido la fantasía de ver a 2 chicas haciéndolo y yo cogiéndome a ambas?-las chicas se miraron preocupadas, tenían miedo pero debían hacerlo, sino el castigo sería peor

En el cuarto en donde se encontraba Meiling los muchachos se empezaron a desvestir mirando a la chica de cabellos negros

-desvístete…oye relájate que esto te gustara….te daremos los 3 al mismo tiempo será entretenido….-

-Por favor yo…no me…-pero uno de los chicos se acuesta desnudo mientras otro la subía encima de el

-Ahora se chica buena-dijo el mientras se introdujo en su interior empezando a embestirla rápidamente, mientras esto ocurría los otros 2 muchachos empezaron a masturbarse en su rostro mientras hacían que ella se lo lamiera a ambos, Meiling empezó a succionarlos rápidamente, mientras montaba a aquel muchacho, de pronto sintió como el chico la acerco a él y por detrás ingresa otro introduciéndole su miembro en su trasero, Meiling pega un grito pero es callada por uno de los penes que estaban en su interior, estaba siendo violada por todos lados y eso le dolía se sentía humillada.

En el otro dormitorio el chico ya estaba desnudo y sentado mientras Sakura y Tomoyo estaban desnudas en la cama, ellas se miraron preocupadas

-Ya chicas, quiero un buen Show, para luego unirme a UDS-

Tomoyo y Sakura se besaron en los labios con pasión, la lengua de ambas se enroscaban una en la otra mientras Tomoyo acariciaba los pechos de Sakura y esta tocaba con sus manos el clítoris de Tomoyo, ambas empiezan a juguetear y a intensificar las caricias, por lo cual el chico se levanta y penetra a Sakura por detrás mientras con su mano libre toca los pechos de Tomoyo. Ahí estaba los 3, Sakura sintiendo el dolor de la embestida mientras Tomoyo no podía contenerse más, pero parecía que el cielo les sonreía porque no pasaron ni 4 minutos y este chico se vino inmediatamente quedando agotado y dormido

Luego de un rato las chicas bajaron y se sentaron en un sillón, ninguna decía nada, solo silencio hasta que neón apareció

-Oye Sak ven conmigo necesito que me ayudes a contar el dinero y UDS 2 se quedan acá entienden?-las 2 chicas asienten mientras Sakura salía con Neón y contaban el dinero, cuando regresaron se dieron cuenta que ni Tomoyo ni Meiling estaban, Neón maldijo para si mismo y subió a Sakura al auto- MIERDADONDE SE METIERON ESAS CHICAS, Y ESTE ESTUPIDO TRANSMISOR GPS QUE LES PUSE EN SU TOBILLO NO FUNCIONA!-Sakura solo miraba hacia por la ventana hasta que el se detuvo, mientras seguía maldiciéndose Sakura vio en una tienda de videos a las 2 chicas pidiendo ayuda, ahora debía decidir que hacer…o las dejaba escapar o ayudaba a Neón y se ganaría su confianza, debía actuar rápido porque tarde o temprano darían la luz verde.

La búsqueda seguía incansable, Eriol ya estaba agotado, había agotado todos los recursos y temía que ella estuviera ya muerta, se maldecía no poder ayudarla a ella y a las chicas secuestradas, algo debía hacer, debía analizar todo profundamente, no se les escaparía de las manos

-jefe un café?-

-No yamazaki, mira el señor Li no me da confianza…crees poder investigar sus negocios?-

-Puedo hacerlo pero nos estamos metiendo con un pez grande-

-Lo sé, pero por Sakura y esas muchachas arriesgara hasta mi puesto-

Como UD diga Señor…-

En la Gran casona Roger recibe una llamada no muy grata

-COMO MIERDA SE LES ESCAPO? BUSQUENLA POR TODOS LADOS, ESA MALDITA ZORRA NO ESCAPARA DE MIS MANOS!- Este furioso, encontraría a Mizuki y la mataría el mismo con sus propias manos, maldijo para su mismo y se encerró en su dormitorio.


	4. La Ley de la selva

**Capitulo 4: Tras la pista**

Tomoyo y Meiling estaban golpeadas y amarradas en la parte trasera de la camioneta, Sakura por su parte se sentía mal por haberlas traicionado pero debía asegurar su supervivencia, Neón puso su mano en el hombro de Sakura para que le mirara, al verle sonrió

-Toma te lo mereces…-dijo pasándole un pito de mariguana- No pensé que serias capaz de traicionar a tus amigas

-Solo espero que confíes en mi…-dijo ella seriamente

-Te aseguro que lo hare princesa, ahora tu estas bajo mi cuidado y estas zorras no sabrán lo que les espera-dijo mirándolas fijamente

-Me parece…-dijo ella con algo de culpa, no quedaba de otra, debía sobrevivir, miro a las chicas quienes estaban durmiendo, parecían muertas, se mordió el labio pero ahora podría escapar y ayudarles

Mientras tanto en otro lado de China, Mizuki llego a la orilla del rio, estaba cansada de tanto nadar, pero ya podía oler la libertad, sin pensarlo se cortó un dedo con el dolor de su alma y lo dejo en el borde del lago para que la dieran por muerta, buscando un trozo de ropa para parar la sangre se amarro el dedo y salió corriendo por el espeso bosque, aún era de noche y ella temía a la oscuridad, pero hasta eso prefería esto a una vida completa de degradación, se agarró con ternura su vientre y sonrió, ella cuidaría a ese bebe como fuera, pero antes necesitaba buscar ayuda, siguió caminando sin rumbo hasta llegar a una carretera vacía, de pronto un camión aparece y ella respira profundo y hace dedo, la suerte ya estaba tirada para ella.

En Japón Yamazaki entro a la oficina y le dejo un expediente en el escritorio de Eriol, este le mira con incredulidad

-Me pediste que investigara y esto te parecerá interesante, Shaoran Li fue internado en un psiquiátrico cuando era menor de edad ante la violación de su padre, los doctores le diagnosticaron trastornos de personalidad y fue tratado con varias terapias, su primera novia una mujer llamada Mizuki desapareció cuando cumplió los 18 años, se dice que él estaba perturbado, pero a la vez tenía un toque perverso y…-

-Eso no me sirve mucho, te pedí los negocios…un informe psiquiátrico es fácil de poder falsificar u objetar, de que Shaoran fuera un enfermo mental no lo convierte en un tratante de blancas-

-Pero no te parece coincidencia, una chica desapareció en su cumpleaños número 18 igual que Sakura?, y no te parece raro que las chicas desaparecidas tienen la misma edad, de seguro tiene algo que ver con su pasado, por favor permítame investigar señor-

-Está bien, después de todo yo también deseo recuperarla, aun así por favor averíguame los negocios, debo encontrar más pruebas para el juez, ya sabes que los peces gordos están protegidos-

-Entiendo Señor…-

-OK, bueno creo que preparare las cosas para irnos mañana…-

De regreso a la casona las chicas fueron encerradas en sus cuartos, las dejaron allí sin mas y cerraron la puerta, Roger en el intertanto mando a buscar a Sakura, quien llego con la cabeza en alto, el sonrio maliciosamente

-Neon me conto lo que hiciste preciosa, y deja decirte que estoy impresionado-

-No entienfo porque-

-Porque pensé que eran amigas, nada me hace mas feliz que la traición-dijo fumando un cigarro- Bueno ahora te dare otras tareas, si las cumples bien podras olvidarte de la prostitución y te dare una tarea mas interesante-

-Como que?-

-No te interesa conocer al mero?, al primero al mando, a la persona que te trajo aca?-

_ No se que sacaría con conocerlo, solo quiero que ahora me trates con mas dignidad-

-OK, concedido, ahora vete a dormir, mañana te llevaremos el desyauno a la cama y Neon te dara tus nuevas obligaciones.-

-Ok, buenas noches-dijo ella retirándose a su habitación, cuando entro se sento en la cama y se puso a llorar, no sabia como había llegado tan bajo al traicionar a las chicas, aquellas que confiaron en ella, ahora no sabia el destino de sus pobres amigas

En el dormitorio de Meiling, ella se limpiaba la sangre de su boca mientras trataba de cubrir los moretones de su rostro, se sentía traicionada por Sakura, ellas tenían intención de ayudarla, estando tan cerca de escapar porque traicionarlas ahora.

-Maldita Sakura…-maldijo para si misma hasta que escucho un ruido, al voltearse ve 2 hombres con unos látigos- No por favor lo lamento-

-Roger quiere que vengas con nosotros…-y sin decir mas la llevaron hacia donde Roger quien aun estaba dichoso con haber atrapado a 2 de las chicas, aun faltaba Mizuki pero pronto la atraparían y apenas llegara ese bastardo la mataria.

-Asi que trataste de escapar pequeña perra-dijo el acercándose y tomando su mentón- ahora veras lo que le ocurre a las traidoras-dijo desnudándola y tirándola al piso boca abajo para que llegara un tipo con un latigo y empezara a azotarla- Estuviste perdida unos 30 minutos, pues 30 latigazos recibiras pequeña zorra- y dicho esto empiezan a golpear a Meiling, la pobre ya no podía mas del dolor, quería solo matar a Sakura, la odiaba con toda su alma y ella misma se encargaría de cargarse a la zorra esa.

A los 3 dias después, Eriol se dirigio a la clínica psiquiátrica en donde había sido tratado Shaoran, el lugar era hermoso, se notaba que tenia dinero pues no cualquiera podía contar con esas instalaciones.

-Hola necesito hablar con el dr. Akizuki- dijo seriamente mostrando su placa, la enfermera le invita a seguirlo hasta una pequeña oficina en el fondo del pasillo, cuando abre la puerta se encuentra con una mujer de cabellos café y de una belleza incomparable

-Penso que era hombre verdad?- dijo ella sonriendo cálidamente- Siempre todos los pacientes piensan que soy hombre, es una sociedad muy machista no lo cree?-dijo sentándose en su escritorio-porfavor tome asiento y cuénteme en que le puedo ayudar-

-Vengo por un paciente que tuvo hace 8 años atrás, necesito que me diga todo lo que sabe-

-UD sabe que esa información es confidencial, en esta cinica cuidamos a nuestros pacientes aun cuando no estén aca-dijo seriamente

-Lo Se pero lo que necesito es que me de toda la información posible, soy el detective Hiragizawa-

-Bueno eso cambia las cosas…-dijo sonriendo- Shaoran fue un muchacho muy especial, a decir verdad me sorprendio la recuperación rápida que tuvo después de lo que paso-

-Y que le paso?-

-Creo que tengo el video por aca-dijo buscando en la videoteca hasta que encuentra una cinta vieja- Aca esta, les contare que Shaoran llego aca a los 8 años siendo victima de una violación, fue traumante para el como niño ya que se podría decir que su vida se separo en 2 personalidades, se conoce como esquizofrenia-

-Asi como Piscosis?-

-Eso era el síndrome de Edipo, estoy hablando de algo mas serio aun, el presencio la muerte de su madre mientras ella era violada y descuartizada y después lo violaron a el, era agresivo, y no se llevaba bien con la gente-

-Y que paso luego-

-Hicimos distintos tratamientos pero cada vez se volvia mas cruel, hasta que un dia de la nada empezó a cambiar, y estaba bien, según este informe redactado por su medico tratante esta completamente curado y puesto en libertad, pero porque lo investigan?-

-Creemos que el tiene un negocio de trata de blancas, su ex novia y novia desaparecieron a la misma edad-el rostro de la doctora cambio abruptamente

-Shaoran pudo haber sido violento pero de aquí a un tratante de blancas, en fin no creo poder ayudarles mas…algo mas caballeros?-

-No eso es suficiente-dijo agradeciéndole y llendose del lugar, cansado miro a Yamazaki

-Aca algo no me cuadra, y te aseguro que yo llegare al fondo de esto…-

-Piensa que están coludidos, digo, aquel medico y el señor Li?-

-Seguiremos investigando, debemos volver a China, debemos buscar que hacer…-

-Si Sr.-

Mientras tanto en la corporación Li y asociados…

-Rika por favor necesito suspender la reunión de hoy, estoy con la cabeza en otro lado-

-Entiendo cómo se siente señor-dijo ella sonriendo-Se lo que se siente perder a alguien

-Por cierto Rika nunca he preguntado tu edad-

-Cumpliré 18 años y UD Sr. Li cuantos tiene?-

-Tengo 26 años-dijo sonriendo-Bueno seguiré haciendo mis cosas, si alguien viene no estoy para nadie-

-Muy bien señor-

Shaoran se encierra en su oficina y agarra el teléfono, su rostro cambia a uno de completa maldad

-_Esta tarde a las 7, necesito que vengan a la oficina, les mandare la foto de la siguiente chica, nadie la echara de menos así que por eso no hay problemas…aun no aparece la niña esa?, entiendo, encuéntrenla y mátenla_-cuelga el teléfono- Bueno creo que me pondré a trabajar, donde estarás mi querida Sakura, por favor aparece pronto…-

Sakura bajo las escaleras como de costumbre, se dirigio al comedor en donde estaban las chicas, quienes la miraron y decidieron seguir haciendo sus cosas e ignorarla, ella trato de hablar con ellas

-Chicas yo, lo lamento en serio-

-No hay nada que decir, vamos Tomoyo-Y sin decir nada mas las 2 se fueron dejándola sola, a los pocos minutos aparece Neon con su almuerzo y se sienta con ella

-Ahora yo sere tu nuevo amigo, alístate que tenemos que ir a buscar una bestia de carga, tu entiendes, el jefe esta muy molesto desde que la rubia esa escapo del sector 10 y necesita un bebe-

-Escapo Mizuki?-

-Si, tuvo agallas, pero no llegara lejos, este espacio es muy cerrado y por mas que quiera la pillaran, todos en este pueblo están sobornados, el jefe es generoso-

-Y quien es el jefe?-

-Lo conocerás pronto, siempre y cuando te portes bien-

-Lo hare, asi que que no te preocupes-

Eran las 7 de la tarde cuando Rika bajo al estacionamiento y busco las llaves de su auto, mientras lo hacia apareció un muchacho de la misma edad que ella sonriendo

-Disculpa tienes fuego?-

-No fumo lo lamento-agarro las llaves del auto y se subio rápidamente arrancando del lugar, no le había dado buena espina.

Llego a su departamento y abrió la puerta, dejo sus cosas guardada y se desvistió para darse un baño de espuma, una vez finalizado se acostó en la cama y se puso a ver una película, cuando de pronto escucha que abren la puerta de su departamento, ella se asoma y con un paño de cloroformo la duermen y con mucha delicadeza la suben a la van y arrrancan, entre esas personas una chica de ojo verdes contemplaba la escena, acaso ella se estaba volviendo una de ellos?


End file.
